


Smash Bros. oneshot collection: Newcomers! (intro chapter)

by Meii_Jasmine



Series: Smash Bros oneshot collection [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Splatoon, Street Fighter, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meii_Jasmine/pseuds/Meii_Jasmine
Summary: The Belmonts find their way into Smash Villa after they were kindly invited for the Smash events. Away from their homeland, they find new faces, new environments, and new adventures. See how the Belmonts and their damphyr friend Alucard live in Smash Villa!(slice of life, Belmont-centric Smash bros. oneshot seriesART and STORY by yours truly)





	Smash Bros. oneshot collection: Newcomers! (intro chapter)

**Newcomers!  
**

 

"Come on, grandpa! I want to see what our house looks like!"

 

"I'm not as young as I used to be, Richter. Could you be patient?"

 

Simon was just checking their service van if they left anything. He thanked their service and said that they could handle their luggages themselves. It was their first day having to live in Smash Villa (not to be confused with Smashville, its neighbouring town), a whole new different environment for them to get used to compared to their rustic Transylvanian home.

 

In Smash Villa, everything was quite modern and was thus quite bewildering for the two. Richter however, seemed to be quick to adapt to his environment given his young age and more outgoing nature. Simon, being traditional and more reserved, looked like he needed a lot of time to get used to this.

 

It was already afternoon when they arrived in the village, as they spent the whole morning traveling from their homeland. They had received their invitations from the Smash committee a few weeks before, just enough time for them to get their belongings ready, as well as get their trailers filmed for the people who will be seeing their new faces in the roster.

 

Richter stood in front of the house eagerly, just looking at it up and down, and then he looked back at his grandfather who stepped beside him to look at it.

 

"Will you look at that?" Simon seemed impressed by the house.

 

It was a two-storey home, fit for an estimated five persons. Having it all to the two of themselves felt a lot like luxury, for that matter. It wasn't anything like their family ancestral house from back in Transylvania, but for a house that they don't own by title, it sure looked good from the outside. Now to look inside of their new home...

 

"ECHO!!!!!!" Richter screamed as soon as they opened the entrance, and his voice did echo throughout the house. Simon shushed him to behave himself.

 

The house had a set of stairs near the entrance, and to their immediate right was the living room; further straight ahead was the kitchen and dining area, and to their left was the recreational room, where a few bookshelves and some other furniture were neatly arranged should they decide to put their own belongings in it. They decided that later on, this will be where they would conduct their exercises and prayer meetings.

 

Richter rushed upstairs to check out their rooms. The corridor was relatively narrow, but that was to give way to their more spacious rooms. He immediately claimed the one by the house corner that had two sets of windows, so that he "can smell the morning wind upon waking up". He was also quite interested in stargazing, so Simon allowed this. Simon picked the room that faced their backyard, so he can gaze at the flowers and plants whenever he felt stressed. After all, he was to assume responsibility for the plants even if there was a caretaker nearby. He loved plants. It soothed his senses.

 

There were three other vacant rooms and they did not know what to do with them yet, so they took one temporarily as their storage room for if they had any clutter they wanted to keep away from the main rooms. All in all, their new house was definitely cozy to stay in.

 

"Okay, we can unload our stuff later." said Simon as he settled their luggages in the vacant room they claimed as their temporary storage room. "You can rest up, but don't forget we have a meeting with the other newcomers later on in the village's function hall."

 

"You've been telling me that nonstop, gramps... ever since we boarded the ship coming to this island, down to riding the van..." Richter scratched his head. "If you say it again I may just forget it, not to jinx it."

 

"I'm just reminding you."

 

"Goooootttt it." Richter happily skipped to his room and slammed it. If Simon knew his grandson any better, he probably settled down to play his video games or chat with his friends.

 

As outgoing as Richter seemed, he didn't seem to have that many friends. It was honestly surprising, thought Simon, as he thought that his grandson would be the type to go out every night to parties and make friends with all sorts of people. There must be something that his grandson was keeping from him... he can't put a finger on it, but he decided to leave it be. After all, as happy-go-lucky as Richter is, he's actually pretty well-behaved. He'd do his chores (albeit sometimes late, thanks to his video games), and even attend their prayer meetings despite having his own time away from his grandfather.

 

Richter is a good kid. He's hoping that moving in this new village would help him make new friends and start anew, from whatever he's trying to move on from. Simon could feel that this was just what Richter needed; some time away from their familial duties and some time to unwind and just enjoy his youth.

 

That was when Simon heard their doorbell ring. He was busy trying to think of what to cook for their meals for the next couple of days, since their dinner later on will be provided by the admins of the Smash events. He opted to call Richter to get it, but the youth was already scrambling to the doorstep.

 

He opened the door and greeted the person who rang their doorbell...

 

It was a tall young man, much taller than both of the Belmonts. His soft, beautiful blonde hair cascaded down his shoulders and he was in an all-black attire, fit for a vampiric prince. He waved at the young man standing in front of him. He had a huge luggage beside him, intending to move in with the both of them.

 

"ALLIE!!!!!!" Richter greeted him. He tiptoed and leaned forward to hug the tall damphyr, who seemed quite embarrassed by this.

 

"H-Hello, Richter." Alucard patted his head as he looked down at him. He seemed to have a small blush on his face, probably out of embarrassment.

 

"Oh, Alucard. It's you." said Simon. "We didn't expect you'd come today. Come, we'll help you to your room."

 

The two hospitable Belmonts helped accompany the damphyr to his room, just between Richter's and Simon's rooms. The older Belmont seemed to be a little unsettled by this, not knowing if this room was fit for a prince. After all, their rooms were only fairly-sized, just enough for them to move around a little and rest in. It was nothing grand.

 

"It's okay. I once slept for 500 years in a coffin. Anything has got to be more comfortable than that." Alucard tried to humour them, but his humour was about as dry as ice. It was hard to tell if he was serious or joking; much like the older Belmont, actually.

 

"Well, you two rest up while I check on the kitchen." said Simon. "Richter already knows that we have to go somewhere later."

 

"Yeaaahhh. Well, Allie, I'm going to rest up in my room! Maybe we can play later when the meeting's over?" said Richter.

 

"Sure." Alucard said.

 

"Aren't you gonna sleep?"

 

"It's fine. I'll just fly around for some fresh air." Alucard nodded. "And maybe to get used to this neighbourhood."

 

"Sure! Just don't get lost, silly batty." Richter giggled, and then retired to his room and locked it.

 

***

 

It was already 15 minutes before 7:00PM; and they were already preparing to go out. The function hall was a ten-minute walk from their house, and they didn't want to be late, even if it was an acquaintance party. Alucard decided to go straight to the function hall after his flights, and told the Belmonts that he'll just meet up with them there. Richter yawned as he fixed his hair and his face, having been fresh from slumber. Simon was already prepared and he was just waiting for the two to finish up.

 

They found themselves walking to the function hall a few minutes later, and they could see some other newcomers walking over to the hall from the distance. They felt a little intimidated, as most of these seemed to be linked to the company called Nintendo, for some reason. Having been linked to Konami as newcomers in a Nintendo-owned residential area, as well as events, made them feel a little nervous. They had no linkages save for a certain government spy which... needless to say, wasn't too close to them either, and was probably too busy in his home trying with his own business.

 

They bumped into a strong-looking muscular man who seemed rather lost, just staring at his map and shifting it in different angles, trying to make sense of it probably. He looked like a newcomer as well, so Richter opted to approach him and ask him if everything was alright.

 

"Yeah uh, I'm kinda lost. I'm new you see." said the blonde man in a blazing red martial arts uniform. "My pal told me to do this myself since this was a 'newcomer only' kind of thing."

 

"What a coincidence! We're new too!" Richter started. "Maybe we can all walk there together!"

 

"Cool, man!" said the blonde. "Name's Ken, by the way. Ken Masters. What's yours?"

 

"I'm Richter Belmont. And this is Simon Belmont, my grandpa!" Richter introduced the two of them. "Nice to meet you, Ken. You have no idea how relieved we were seeing a fellow newcomer."

 

"Where are you connected?" asked Simon, trying to be friendly.

 

"Pardon?" Ken seemed rather confused by this sudden question.

 

"I mean, what company are you from? Are you from Nintendo?"

 

"Oh. Nah, I'm from Capcom. My pal Ryu and I are from Capcom. How about you two?"

 

"We're from Konami." said Simon, as they all walked along. They could finally see the function hall within their vision, and the two younger men grinned at each other.

 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ken.

 

"LAST ONE TO THE FUNCTION HALL IS A SPOOTHEAD!!" Richter laughed and ran off first.

 

"Hey, no fair!" Ken laughed. "We didn't start together!"

 

These two young men, thought Simon. For as big and able-bodied as they are, they felt like literal children that he still had to watch over. He just shook his head, seeing as Richter already made his new friend, and they indeed saw something in common already within minutes of first meeting each other.

 

Simon decided to take his time to get there. It's not as if they were running late, or that the function hall was going anywhere. In fact, it looked like they were just getting started. It was a meeting and an acquaintance party all at the same time, just for them to be oriented with what to expect in the Smash events, as well as to get oriented with the rules and regulations as well.

 

***

 

"Wow, Cara... it's amazing how we got here in time!" said the blue Inkling to his companion, the orange Inkling.

 

The Inklings had occupied one whole round table in the function hall. There were a few others scattered around the area as well, along with a small stage up at front, where the spokesperson will be talking to them about the know-hows of the Smash events.

 

"Yeah, often we're so late." said the yellow Agent, Amber, with a stoic voice. "What's taking you so long to prepare, anyway?"

 

"I just want to look pretty, okay??" said Cara, the orange Inkling who was the leader of their entire team.

 

"You don't have anyone to look pretty for, anyway."

 

Cara only puffed her cheeks at this, and they tended to their own businesses while the Smash admins were preparing everything. Mario seemed to be rehearsing for his role as spokesperson, as he stood by the podium up front, reading his lines to himself. Everyone had already seen him; everyone recognized his face, but it was an all-new experience altogether having to see him in person. It was like meeting a celebrity... or well-knowned businessman. Or a politician.

 

The carpeted function room was relatively small, but comfortable to hold as much as over 70 people in for an event. The stage up front was decorated with different flowers and mushrooms, and the streamers to welcome the newcomers was adorned with stars that had eyes, as well as a few more peaches and flowers. It was clear whose group was in charge of decorating the venue.

 

The hall was already full of newcomers, but some seem to keep on coming. One particular newcomer caught Cara's eye. It was none other than the damphyr prince, Alucard.

 

She seemed to not stop staring at the certain damphyr, as his beautiful blonde hair swayed with the wind, and his porcelain skin seemed to glow... or even sparkle, with the light from the chandeliers of the function room. His beautiful eyelashes, apparent even from a distance, seemed to bat at her... or was it just her imagination?

 

As they waited, trailers of different newcomers, including them, the Inklings, played in front near the podium. The stage had a space where videos and powerpoint presentations were to be projected for everyone to see clearly.

 

Seeing as he wasn't named in the trailer, they assumed he was an assist, and not a fighter. Cara still couldn't stop staring at him, until the assist sat down on a table, intending to reserve it for the other two Belmonts. However, other assists seemed to sit down with him, so he had no choice but to sit with them and acquaint himself with them.

 

He ended up meeting the Squid Sisters, a local duo of celebrities in a city called Inkopolis. He also met the bartender of Inferno, Rodin, who was acquainted with a non-newcomer, Bayonetta. They seemed to make the squid cousins feel a little uncomfortable, with their talks of the undead and inferno, since they seemed very well-versed in it. Rodin seemed to remark that the Squid Sister reminded him of two strong ladies he has met in his life... although he asked all of them not to tell them he said that. He preferred not to look soft in any way in front of Bayonetta and her friends, despite honouring their friendship.

 

"You like him, huh?" teased Blu, the blue Inkling. He was grinning at Cara, who just couldn't seem to stop blushing.

 

"He's kinda cute." Cara said. "He's prettier than me, though..."

 

"I didn't think it was possible to be that beautiful. He's more beautiful than the Squid Sisters..." said Blu, as he stared at the damphyr as well, who preoccupied himself with talking to Rodin.

 

There were other newcomers, and among the last ones who came were two muscular young men laughing to themselves. It was none other than Richter and Ken, finally finishing their race from earlier.

 

Ken claimed victory, despite having a late start. "HAH! Cheaters never win! I win!"

 

"HUFFFFF no fair! You're a martial artist so you WERE BORN to be quick!" Richter laughed as he faintly punched his shoulder.

 

"Better luck next time, blueberry boy!"

 

"HAHA next time I'll get you!"

 

"You know, I just realized. What's a 'spoothead', anyway?"

 

That was when Cara couldn't stop staring at the newcomers as well. This time, her eyes were focused on the one in blue... somehow, there was something in his smile that just simply... allured her. Lili, the purple Inkling schoolgirl tried to wave her hands in front of her face.

 

... It was no use. Cara seemed to have completely stopped functioning. She couldn't stop staring at Richter Belmont, who made his way to have a seat with his new friend.

 

"Who's that? Who's that??" Cara whispered to her friend Lili, as soon as she began to function again.

 

"I don't know!" said Lili. "We'll just have to see later, won't we?"

 

The other Inklings giggled to themselves upon seeing their leader react like this. They knew EXACTLY what was going on.

 

Later on, Simon caught up to them after walking leisurely on his own pace. He sat with the two, who had reserved a seat for him. The table had one other person on it that they hadn't met before, and he introduced himself as Dark Pit, an angel with black wings and a matching black outfit.

 

"Where's Alucard?" asked Simon as he seated himself down.

 

"Beats me." Richter shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he found a different table for assists? Everyone up front seem to be fighters."

 

"The assists stay at the other end of the room." said Dark Pit. He added, with a slight smirk. "We're more special than them."

 

Richter knelt on his chair and looked back, his head darting from left to right, trying to find his damphyr friend. Cara happened to be looking at the stage, where the Belmonts' table was near.

 

And it was at that moment that their gazes locked with each other.

 

It was a quiet, but an intense moment... mostly for Cara. Her face turned red, as he just happened to stare back at him. Neither of them could stop staring at each other... until Richter smiled and gave her a peace sign, possibly to greet her from afar as a fellow newcomer.

 

 

"..." Cara couldn't breathe well. Wow. WHAT A CUTIE, she thought. As soon as she had enough composure, she turned away and went under the table to catch her breath.

 

Lili, the purple schoolgirl only smirked at this, as she also waved at the blue vampire hunter who had greeted their leader. This was to let him know that everything was alright, since he seemed a little worried that he did something to offend the orange Inkling.

 

Not long after, the event started so Richter had to sit properly and give up on looking for his friend. Maybe later on after the speech, they'll be able to meet each other again. Or not. He doesn't know, for sure.

 

The event was headed by Mario, who started it with an opening speech.

 

"Welcome, everyone!" he started. "It's a huge honour having you here, our fresh new faces, for Smash Bros. Ultimate! You are the chosen ones to be added to our roster of fighters, as well as assists. And we are very happy indeed, that you accepted our invitation. Please give yourselves a warm round of applause!"

 

They did as Mario said. He had a formal air around him, given this was a formal acceptance of the newcomers to their roster.

 

"For the rest of the evening, we will introduce ourselves one by one, after watching all our trailers. And then we will inform you of the rules and regulations to take place! One of our rules... have fun beating each other up for the rest of the events!" Mario laughed to himself... which didn't seem horribly nice to hear for absolute newcomers. It seemed this was a joke he shared with the other older fighters.

 

"This man is absolutely bonkers." whispered Simon to his grandson.

 

The trailers began. One by one, the trailers came up and the newcomers had to introduce themselves to the other newcomers. Ken actually came up to the stage when his trailer came up, and then he struck a pose.

 

"Howdy there, I'm Ken! Ken Masters. When we face off, better not take it easy on me! I can whoop your ass like I can steal your hearts!" he said, with disgustingly strong confidence that it was almost contagious. His new friend Richter applauded for him with a strong howl.

 

A few trailers later, the Inklings were finally featured. Cara urged her teammates to come up to the stage to introduce themselves.

 

"Hi! I'm Cara! 18 years old, N-Zap main... and currently the leader of Team Inkling!" she started, and then bowed in front of the audience politely. She then gestured to her other friends. "And this is Blu, and Amber... and Hunter, Rosa, Glasses-kun, Lili, and Indie!"

 

She gestured, from the blue Inking, down to the yellow, green, pink, sky blue, purple, and indigo. They all bowed and then posed with their weapons, to show off what they're capable of.

 

"We're Team Inkling, from Inkopolis! We're squids, we're kids, and we're here to kick your..." Cara said confidently, but then she caught sight of Richter who was just sitting near the stage. He seemed to be listening intently, eager to hear what they were to say. She seemed to have forgotten her lines... "We're here to kick your..."

 

"... FACE!!" Blu interjected. "We kick high because we aim high! HAH! You'd better get ready for us!"

 

The Inklings were finally done with their speech, with their leader Cara blushing hard for suddenly forgetting her lines. She tried to forget it ever happened, but it only got worse for her from here on out. Just a few more trailers and it was already the Belmonts' turn. She was finally going to hear his voice more clearly... and finally learn who they really are.

 

"Good evening! I am Richter Belmont, and this is my grandfather Simon Belmont! Uh... we have another friend, he appeared in our trailer?? But we lost him on the way here. Allie, are you here?" Richter called out for his missing friend and tried to look through the audience.

 

Alucard just lowered his head and covered his face with his hair, hoping his friend won't embarrass him in this new crowd. And they just moved in, too...

 

"We're from Transylvania! We're vampire killers and we kick ass for the Lord!" Richter put his hands to his hips. "So when you face us, go all out... because we're going all out on you, too!"

 

"Richter... Belmont..." Cara whispered to herself as she stared at him dreamily. He did that smile again, with the peace sign... that stupid, corny... adorable, witty smile.

 

"Peace out!" he smiled again, as he and Simon went down the stage. It seems he did all the talking for his grandpa...

 

And the night went on like that, until all the newcomers had introduced themselves. Mario clapped and went back on the stage, smiling at them. He seemed very pleased to see these fresh new faces each representing their own homelands and companies, and it was nice to see a few familiar faces, like his old friend Daisy, who was finally in the right condition to join. Daisy had been so busy with princess duties lately, and it was only recently she found some free time to join the fun with her cousin Peach.

 

After they had introduced themselves, Mario oriented them to some rules and regulations in the events. First and foremost, they must have fun... killing each other, for real. This was a sport to them, and should anybody be seriously injured, they will be treated and taken care of by the hired medical team.

 

Another is that all concerns or any kind of conflict is normal, but shouldn't cause a strong disparity between members of the roster. All of them were called to join for a reason; to learn more about each other and to have fun in the name of good sportsmanship. Should there be any serious concerns, Mario himself offered to help them with their impending disputes.

 

"And the rest of the night is dedicated to partying!" Mario clapped his hands and did two peace signs with each of his hand. "Arrivederci, everyone! Goodnight!"

 

"ARRIVEDERCI." Richter howled with his new bro Ken, and decided to dance it out with him on the stage as soon as it was offered as a dance floor.

 

They each showed off their moves and did some break dances on the floor, while Simon just remained on his seat, browsing his Facebook page. Everytime he spotted a religious post, he typed, in all caps, "AMEN" and started sending some chain letters to his grandson via his messenger. Sometimes Richter regretted he ever taught him how to use it because his messenger is now full of chain letters from his grandpa.

 

Cara was just staring at the two who were breakdancing on the dance floor, but didn't have the courage to approach them. Instead, she just looked at her phone and tried to distract herself... but she couldn't stop herself from venting about it on her social media. Something about, "i don't regret being here more than ever bc there's a really hot guy here and i'm gonna pass out" and "i can't believe this am i dreaming".

 

She couldn't seem to get over having seen someone like Richter and can't believe they're going to face off in battles one day. He seemed really friendly and she wanted to get to know him better, but she was too shy... what if she came off as awkward? She could just imagine it now... if she approached him, she'd forget how to speak, she may even forget how to blink or breathe!

 

... Yeah, better let it be for now... but at least she has some friends online to vent this to. Little did she know she forgot her team followed her social media so they knew just what she was thinking. She's a bit of a scatterbrain when she's distracted.

 

The party went on, and in a brilliant stroke of miraculous chances, not once did Richter and Ken meet up with Alucard. He probably left as soon as the introductions were made and rested up in their house. The blue vampire hunter felt a little sad that he wasn't able to show off his new friend to his best friend, but they'll get to meet another time, he thought.

 

The party went on all night, but even Richter grew a little tired. Ken offered him a drink, but he denied, saying he wasn't at all fond of drinking. He wanted to go home so he could rest up and play a little bit of his video games before sleeping... Ken didn't want to spend the rest of the night without his newfound bro, even if the party seemed fun, so he decided to walk the Belmonts home too. Besides, he wanted to check up on his friend Ryu, to make sure he didn't misuse the microwave oven again.

 

The sound of the function hall reverbed through the villa well into midnight, as the men walked themselves home. It seemed that Ken lived just a couple of houses away, so they could meet up whenever they wanted to if they wanted a morning jog around the village... or a friendly sparring between fighters to condition themselves for smashing.

 

"See you again tomorrow, then?" Richter gave him a peace sign as Ken walked the two up to their front porch.

 

"Yeah! It was nice meeting you, Richter! Mr. Simon!" Ken waved at them. "I'm sure Ryu would love to meet you! I'll let him know you're a fan of his, Richter!"

 

"GAH! Thanks! I'm hoping I could get his autograph on my... on my headband!" Richter stretched the dangling part of his headband. "It would be so cool!"

 

"Haha! We'll see, my man." Ken laughed. "You remind me of a good friend of mine back at home. She's also a fanatic of his! Well... okay, well, you seem a little less fanatic I guess. Goodnight then! I'll follow you on Twitter."

 

They waved each other goodbye and then the Belmonts retired to their home. It seems Alucard had already come home; he had fixed their belongings and retired to his own room. It felt good that the damphyr prince seemed to look out for them, despite his aloof nature.

 

It had been an eventful day for them, but their adventures in Smash Villa had just begun... new faces, new places, and new adventures await them! During the next day, they were set to take care of some of their belongings before heading out to familiarize themselves with the village... such as the village grocery, or even some places that were considered tourist spots.

 

Simon did indeed need to go grocery shopping the next day, since he needed some stuff to cook later during the day. He made sure to look out for the boys and act like their parental figure, as he was the one who knew how to cook the best out of the inhabitants of the Belmont household.

 

Richter retired to his room and decided to take the load off. He seemed a little too tired to play his video games, as hard as it was to believe... so he decided to check his social media networks instead. He just saw Ken and followed him back, and decided to message him. He also saw a few other new followers, but he told himself he wanted to meet them in person before he followed them back. One of them caught his eye, though.

 

It was the orange Inkling from earlier. She just followed him, since they all shared their contact details in their introductory rites from earlier.

 

"Oh! It was that girl who forgot her speech!" Richter remembered. "Looks like she's into video games too. That's cool! Guess we'll just have to meet again sometime. Huh..."

 

He began chatting up his new bro, Ken, as soon as he had replied to him.

 

Richter: so am i getting my headband autographed soon

 

Ken: ofc

 

Richter: say bro do u know anything about turf wars :oc

 

Ken: the fuck?

didn't know you were into gang stuff

 

Richter: no!!!! i mean!! i just saw it from those fish ppl

 

Ken: inklings

 

Richter: ?

 

Ken: that's what they are. bro were u even listening

 

Richter: oh ok ^^;;;;;;

 

Ken: so u meant turf wars

like their ink sports right

 

Richter: yeah!!!!! it looks p neat

 

Ken: best to ask them bro im clueless

 

Richter: oh ok. we'll run into each other again i guess

oh right

bro

do u play mincraft owo

 

Ken: i eat sleep and breathe it

rehearse and repeat it bro

im tired tho lets play it some other time???

 

Richter: cool bro im sleepy too ;___;

 

Ken: ye

 

Richter :see ya!!!! ^3^/ ♥

 

They both decided to cut their conversation short for the night and rested up. Traveling from their homelands all the way to Smash Villa was quite exhausting, but it seemed to be all worth it. Richter had some difficulty sleeping though, as he still wasn't used to his environment. His companions however, were too tired to get used to their environments and ended up sleeping in their rooms in a matter of minutes.

 

Simon even forgot to close his door as he slumped face down onto his bed, so Richter had to close it for him and tuck him in properly. He smiled back at him, before he properly locked his grandpa's door and headed off to his own room to try and rest up.

 

Thinking about what new adventures await them made him feel excited about their town. A fresh new start, he thought, away from the noise of his old hometown and just... start anew, with a brand new Richter Belmont and with his new friends, in his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introductory chapter to show the situation of which the Belmonts live in. The next series of oneshots should be a little more clear about the characters' developing relationships and friendships! This is based on the series of pictures and comics I've made in the past in my art accounts.
> 
> An additional note, this oneshot was intended to be a little sloppily written compared to my other fics, due to its light-hearted nature. Rest assured there will still be some sense to this slice of life AU!
> 
> If you've seen my Castlevania fics, consider this a totally different AU. Richter and Alucard have a completely different relationship going on in here and will mostly be platonic. More concepts and stories to come soon! For now, I hope you enjoy this "pilot episode"!


End file.
